Die Anderen
Die Anderen sind eine mysteriöse und verborgene Gruppierung, die seit mindestens auf der Insel lebt. In der Außenwelt scheinen sie über beträchtlichen Reichtum und Einfluss zu verfügen. Sie betreiben dort Unternehmen wie Mittelos Bioscience und besitzen ein U-Boot, mit dem sie die Insel erreichen und verlassen können, wie sie wollen. Ihre Geschichte und ihre aktuellen Ziele und Motive sind größtenteils immer noch ein Mysterium. Sie scheinen jedoch nicht bereit zu sein, sich den Überlebenden von Flug 815 zu erklären, obwohl sie sie aus unbekannten Gründen entführen, töten und terrorisieren. Dadurch entsteht ein intensiver Konflikt zwischen den beiden Gruppen. Trotzdem gibt es auch Überlebende, die sich nach ihrer Entführung den Anderen angeschlossen haben. Es ist nicht bekannt, was genau sie von den Anderen erfahren haben oder wie beziehungsweise womit sie überzeugt wurden. Scheinbar folgen sie Jacob und werden dadurch im Prinzip von Ben geführt, der angeblich die einzige Person ist, die mit Jacob kommunizieren kann. Die Anderen Rekrutieren aktiv Leute aus der Außenwelt und nur sehr wenige ihrer Mitglieder scheinen auf der Insel geboren worden zu sein, was auf die Probleme bei Schwangerschaften zurückzuführen sein dürfte. Sie gelten als Ursache etlicher Mysterien auf der Insel, zum Beispiel des Flüsterns. Name „Die Anderen“ ist der Ausdruck, den die Überlebenden des Flugzeugabsturzes für die nicht zu ihnen gehörenden Bewohner der Insel benutzen. Der Begriff stammt ursprünglich von Danielle Rousseau. Sayid, der als erster Überlebender auf Rousseau trifft, ist daher auch der erste Überlebende, der diesen Begriff kennenlernt und übernimmt. Die vage und an sich nichtssagende Bezeichnung ist natürlich Ausdruck dafür, dass offensichtlich weder die Überlebenden noch Rousseau die Hintergründe dieser Personengruppe kennen. Dennoch hat sich die Bezeichnung "die Anderen" sowohl bei Fans als auch bei den Verantwortlichen der Serie etabliert. Es ist erwähnenswert, dass der Begriff „die Anderen“ überaus relativ ist und ohne Zusammenhang kaum sinnvoll erscheint. Beispielsweise wird während der Serie deutlich, dass grundsätzlich jeder weitere Inselbewohner für Danielle ein „Anderer“ ist. Des weiteren könnten auch die Anderen selbst die Überlebenden als „die Anderen“ bezeichnen. Die Relativität des Begriffs zeigt sich auch in anderen Beispielen: Jin benutzt ihn häufig gegenüber Sun (Zum Beispiel "Kümmer' dich nicht um 'die Anderen'." ) und Jack für die übrigen Überlebenden. Jin bezeichnet auch die Überlebenden des Heckteils bei dem ersten Kontakt als "die Anderen", da er glaubt, dass es sich dabei tatsächlich um die bekannte Gruppierung handelt. Jin, Michael und Sawyer werden von den Überlebenden des Heckteils ebenfalls zunächst verdächtigt, "Andere" zu sein. Im Laufe der Serie entwickeln sich auch noch einige weitere Bezeichnungen. Ana-Lucia nennt sie "Sie" und Desmond, Kelvin, sowie die Mitglieder der DHARMA Initiative benutzen den Begriff „die Feinde“. Geschichte Vor dem Absturz Ursprung thumb|left|270px|[[Richard Alpert bei seinem ersten Treffen mit Ben]] Bisher weist alles darauf hin, dass die Anderen aus den „Feinden“ hervorgegangen sind. Mit diesem Begriff bezeichnet die DHARMA Initiative die Ureinwohner der Insel, mit denen sie in Konflikt steht. Diese Ureinwohner könnten bereits zu der Zeit auf der Insel gelebt haben, in der die vierzehige Statue entstanden ist, obwohl gesagt wird, dass Frauen während der Schwangerschaft sterben, wodurch eine Fortpflanzung unmöglich ist. Es ist jedoch nicht bekannt, ob diese Probleme schon immer aufgetreten sind oder ob sie erst im Laufe der Zeit entstanden sind oder ausgelöst wurden. Es könnte auch sein, dass die "Ureinwohner" immun sind. Während einige Mitglieder, wie zum Beispiel Richard Alpert als „ursprüngliche Feinde“ bezeichnet werden können, sind mehrere Mitglieder der Anderen aus anderen Quellen rekrutiert worden. Beispiele dafür sind Benjamin Linus, der von der DHARMA Initiative zu den Anderen übergelaufen ist oder Juliet und Mikhail Bakunin, die in der Außenwelt rekrutiert wurden. Außerdem gibt es auch Überläufer unter den Überlebenden von Flug 815: Locke schließt sich den Anderen aus freien Stücken an, während Cindy Chandler zum Beispiel nach ihrer Entführung zu einer Anderen wird. Es ist jedoch nicht bekannt, was den Entführungsopfern erzählt wird, um sie zu überzeugen. Bisher haben nur Ben, Richard, Juliet und Mikhail von sich aus etwas über ihre Vorgeschichte preisgegeben oder darüber, ob sie bereits seit ihrer Geburt auf der Insel leben. Es ist nicht bekannt, ob der Großteil der Anderen in der Gegenwart aus Ureinwohnern oder aus Rekruten aus der Außenwelt besteht. Ben behauptet zunächst, dass er "schon sein ganzes Leben lang auf der Insel lebt" und auch darauf geboren wurde. Und auch obwohl er später zugibt, dass dies nicht stimmt, nutzt er diesen Ausdruck in einer Art, mit der er suggeriert, dass er sich von seinen Wurzeln unterscheidet, was impliziert, dass die meisten von ihnen rekrutiert wurden. Die Feinde scheinen dem Kommando von Jacob zu folgen, einer mysteriösen Person oder Existenz auf der Insel. Teilweise basiert Bens Führungsposition darauf, dass er mit Jacob kommunzieren kann, was nach einigen Aussagen nur extrem wenige Menschen können. Dadurch, dass die „Feinde“ abgesehen von den übernommenen Waffen hauptsächlich nur über Pfeile und Bögen verfügen, wird suggeriert, dass die neue Ausrüstung ein Quantensprung ist und die Lebensverhältnisse vor dem Aufeinandertreffen mit den Soldaten nur relativ simpel waren. }} Die DHARMA Initiative thumb|right|250px|Die [[Säuberung]] In den 70er Jahren erscheint die DHARMA Initiative auf der Insel und errichtet dort mehrere Forschungsstationen, um die einzigartigen Eigenschaften der Insel zu erforschen. Es ist nicht bekannt, ob "die Feinde" sie willkommen geheißen haben, oder ob der erste Kontakt zufällig und bereits feindselig war. Unabhängig von der exakten Ursache ist jedoch schnell ein Konflikt entstanden. Mögliche Ursachen sind ein Wettstreit um Resourcen, eine Schädigung der Insel durch die Forschungen, das Eindringen in bestimmte Gebiete oder verschiedene andere Aspekte. Nach einer Periode voller Fehden und Gefechten beenden "die Feinde" den Konflikt im Dezember 1992 mit Hilfe von Benjamin Linus in einem Ereignis, dass als "Säuberung" bezeichnet wird. Sie töten nahezu sämtliche Mitglieder der DHARMA Initiative gleichzeitig mit Giftgas. Die Leichen werden anschließend bis auf wenige Ausnahmen in einem Massengrab im Dschungel entsorgt. Rousseau thumb|left|180px|[[Danielle Rousseau]] thumb|right|x220px|[[Alex]] Im Jahr 1988 erleidet Danielle Rousseau zusammen mit ihrer Wissenschaftlichen Expedition Schiffbruch und strandet auf der Insel. Sie selbst erzählt, dass sich alle anderen Mitglieder dieses Teams eine Krankheit zugezogen haben und behauptet, dass die Anderen die Überträger sind. Bei dieser Aussage wird der Ausdruck "die Anderen" erstmals geprägt, woraufhin er auch von den Überlebenden von Flug 815 verwendet wird. Kurz nach dem Tod der anderen Teammitglieder, der zumindest teilweise durch Rousseau selbst herbeigeführt wurde, gebärt sie ihre Tochter Alex. Nur eine Woche später sieht Rousseau eine schwarze Rauchsäule und wird in der folgenden Nacht von den Anderen überfallen, die Alex entführen. Es ist nicht klar, warum genau Alex entführt wurde. Ein möglicher Grund dafür ist jedoch der, dass sie überhaupt geboren wurde, ohne dass Rousseau gestorben ist, obwohl Schwangere Frauen auf der Insel sonst immer sterben. Ben zieht Alex als seine Tochter auf und verheimlicht ihr die Wahrheit bis zu ihrem 16. Lebensjahr. Zur Zeit gibt es jedoch noch einige Ungenauigkeiten bei Rousseaus Geschichte, insbesondere bei der Ankunft im Jahr 1988. Da dies 4 Jahre vor der Säuberung ist, müsste die DHARMA Initiative währenddessen noch existiert haben. Nach der Säuberung thumb|left|180px|[[Die Baracken]] Nach der Säuberung übernehmen die Feinde einige Einrichtungen der DHARMA Initiative. Sie nutzen die Baracken als Wohnort mit Elektrizität mit fließendem heißen Wasser und die Flammen-Station für die Kommunikation mit der Außenwelt, während die Stab-Station medizinischen Eingriffen und der Forschung an schwangeren Frauen dient. Die Nutzung der Hydra-Station durch die Anderen wurde bisher nicht vollständig geklärt. Karl erwähnt, dass die Anderen dort an „Projekten“ arbeiten, („Fremd in fremdem Land“) während mehrere Mitglieder der Anderen dort scheinbar auf einer Baustelle arbeiten. Juliet erklärt, dass dort eine „Landebahn“ gebaut wird, („Die gläserne Ballerina“) allerdings nicht, wofür genau. Als Sawyer sie später noch einmal darauf anspricht, erwidert sie, dass sie „für die Außerirdischen“ ist, was die Authentizität ihrer vorherigen Aussage in Frage stellt. („Hinter dem Spiegel, Teil 1“) In der Sturm-Station wird die Forschung an beziehungsweise die Produktion von Giftgas durchgeführt, allerdings sind die genauen Vorgänge sowie der eigentlich Zweck des ganzen bisher unbekannt. Goodwin, der in der Station arbeitet, erwähnt: „Weniger als einen Kilometer von hier lässt er mich mit Chemikalien arbeiten, die alle Bewohner dieser Insel auslöschen könnten, wenn ich den falschen Schalter umlege.“ („Die andere Frau“) Des Weiteren wissen die Anderen zumindest noch von der Perlen-, der Spiegel- und der Orchideen-Station, allerdings werden diese wenn überhaupt nur bei Bedarf genutzt. Es ist nicht sicher, ob die Anderen die Forschungsarbeiten der DHARMA Initiative fortführen, abgeändert oder abgebrochen haben. Einerseits bezeichnet Ben seine Leute als „Wissenschaftler“, während er andererseits Richard Alpert erwähnt gegenüber Locke, dass Ben die Anderen nach Lösungen für die Zeugungs- und Fruchtbarkeitsproblemen suchen lässt. Er suggeriert jedoch auch, dass dies nicht im wahren Interesse der Anderen liegt und dass es "wichtigere Aufgaben" gibt, die jedoch nicht genau bekannt sind. thumb|right|Das [[Galaga|U-Boot]] Es ist möglich, dass die Gruppierung bereits vor der Ankunft der DHARMA Initiative auf der Insel ein Netzwerk außerhalb der Insel betreibt, was dadurch gestützt wird, dass Locke bereits in jungen Jahren von Richard Alpert umworben wird. Im Alter von 15 Jahren erhält er eine Broschüre von einem Wissenschafts-Sommercamp, das von Mittelos Laboratories veranstaltet wird. Bei der Ankunft der DHARMA Initiative beziehungsweise bei der Säuberung wird dieses Netzwerk jedoch drastisch erweitert, da sie in den Besitz des U-Boots gelangen und damit neue Rekruten auf die Insel bringen können. Es wird auch suggeriert, dass die Anderen bestimmte Aufträge in der Außenwelt ausführen. Bonnie und Greta erhalten von Ben den Geheimauftrag, die Spiegel-Station zu betreiben, während den restlichen Anderen erzählt wird, dass sie "einen Auftrag in Kanada" ausführen. thumb|right|Das Logo von [[Mittelos Bioscience]] Die bisher einzige bekannte Methode ist die Nutzung des Scheinunternehmens Mittelos Bioscience. Dies suggeriert, dass die Anderen über enorme Reichtümer verfügen. Diese These wird durch die Behauptung von Miles Straume gestützt, der einen enorm hohen Geldbetrag von Ben verlangt. Bisher ist nur bekannt, dass Juliet Burke, eine Fruchtbarkeitsspezialistin, erfolgreich über Mittelos Bioscience rekrutiert wurde. Da es sich bei Mittelos um ein medizinisches Unternehmen zu handeln scheint, ist es wahrscheinlich, dass auch Ethan Rom, ein Chirurg, sowie Harper Stanhope, eine Psychiaterin, darüber rekrutiert wurden. Auch Mikhail Bakunin scheint erst später in der Außenwelt rekrutiert worden zu sein. Zunächst gibt er vor, dass er nach seinem Militärdienst in der sowjetischen Armee in Afghanistan von der DHARMA Initiative angeworben wurde und er behauptet, dass er das letzte lebende Mitglied der DHARMA Initiative auf der Insel ist. Kurze Zeit später stellt sich jedoch heraus, dass er gelogen hat und ein Anderer ist. Da er tatsächlich über militärische Erfahrungen verfügt, ist es wahrscheinlich, dass er tatsächlich in der Außenwelt rekrutiert wurde, allerdings von den Anderen. Ben sagt in einem Gespräch mit Locke über die Anderen „Die meisten Menschen, die du hier siehst, habe ich hierher gebracht.“, was die These weiter unterstützt, dass der Großteil der Anderen vom Festland stammt. Nach dem Absturz Erster Kontakt (Staffel 1) Infiltration thumb|left|x260px|Die Anderen beobachten den Absturz von [[Flug 815]] thumb|right|200px|Der erste auftretende Andere: [[Ethan Rom]] thumb|right|x240px|[[Goodwin infiltriert die Überlebenden des Heckteils]] Als Flug 815 am 22. September auf der Insel abstürzt, werden die Anderen Zeugen dieses Vorfalls. Ben schickt sofort jeweils einen Anderen zu den beiden Absturzstellen: Ethan Rom soll zum Mittelteil und Goodwin zum Heck. Sie sollen sich unter die eventuellen Überlebenden mischen und innerhalb von 3 Tagen Listen anfertigen. Außerdem befiehlt Ben Mikhail, der in der Flamme-Station stationiert ist, detaillierte Akten über jeden einzelnen Passagier anzufertigen. Sowohl Ethan als auch Goodwin werden jedoch nach einer gewissen Zeit enttarnt und getötet, der Verlauf ihrer Missionen unterscheidet sich jedoch. Die Anderen schicken wiederholt kleinere Trupps zu den Überlebenden des Hecks und entführen mehrere von ihnen. Allerdings können die Überlebenden einige der Angriffe abwehren und Andere in Notwehr töten. Ana-Lucia, die quasi-Anführerin der Anderen, behandelt zunächst Nathan als Verdächtigen, obwohl sie bereits vom ersten Tag an wusste, dass Goodwin nicht im Flugzeug war. Goodwin tötet Nathan und wird ein paar Tage später von Ana-Lucia getötet. Ethan erhält die Aufgabe, der schwangeren Claire ein Serum zu verabreichen, das verhindern soll, dass sie an der Schwangerschaft stirbt. Er wird jedoch nach ungefähr 2 Wochen durch Hurley enttarnt, als dieser mithilfe der Passagierliste eine Volkszählung durchführt. Daraufhin handelt Ethan gegen seine Anweisungen und entführt Claire und bringt sie in die Stab-Station. Auf der Flucht hängt er Charlie auf einem Baum auf und schlägt Jack nieder. In der Station behandelt er sie etwa 10 Tage lang weiter und versucht sie davon zu überzeugen, ihr Kind den Anderen zu überlassen. Nach ihrer Befreiung durch Alex und Rousseau droht Ethan damit, in jeder Nacht einen Überlebenden zu töten, wenn sie ihm Claire nicht überlassen. In der ersten Nacht tötet er Scott auf brutale Art und Weise und schafft es dabei, die aufgestellten Fallen und Wachen zu umgehen, was suggeriert, dass er vom Meer aus gekommen ist. Die Überlebenden stellen ihm mithilfe von Claire eine Falle, mit der sie ihn überwältigen können. Charlie tötet ihn jedoch impulsiv. Zweifel an der Existenz Kurz bevor Ethan identifiziert wird, ist Sayid der einzige Überlebende, der überhaupt von den Anderen erfährt. Rousseau erzählt ihm davon, dass sie die Überträger der Krankheit sind, an der ihr Team erkrankt ist und dass sie ihre Tochter kurz nach der Geburt entführt haben. Sie behauptet jedoch, dass sie sie nie gesehen sondern nur als Flüstern im Dschungel gehört hat. Dieses Gespräch prägt den Begriff "Die Anderen" überhaupt erst. thumb|left|240px|Die [[Rauchsäule]] Die Überlebenden bezweifeln diese Geschichte jedoch, da sie glauben, dass Rousseau in den 16 Jahren, die sie alleine auf der Insel verbracht hat, verrückt geworden ist. Diese Meinung wird auch durch die Geschehnisse gefestigt, die sich während der Abfahrt des Floßes ereignen. Rousseau warnt die Überlebenden, dass ein Angriff der Anderen bevorsteht, der mit einer schwarzen Rauchsäule angekündigt wird, wie es auch der Fall war, als ihre Tochter entführt wurde. Kurz darauf erscheint tatsächlich eine Rauchsäule am Horizont und Rousseau führt einige der Überlebenden zur Black Rock, damit sie dort Dynamit holen können, um die Luke zu öffnen, die Locke gefunden hat. Dann kehrt sie zum Strandlager zurück und entführt Claires Baby. Sayid und Charlie folgen ihr und finden heraus, dass sie selbst die Rauchsäule erzeugt hat, damit die Überlebenden abgelenkt sind, während sie Aaron entführt, in der Hoffnung, dass sie ihn bei den Anderen gegen ihre eigene Tochter eintauschen kann. Daher glauben die Überlebenden trotz Claires Entführung durch Ethan, dass die Anderen nur eine Erfindung von Rousseau sind. Walts Entführung ]] Dass die Anderen tatsächlich existieren und nicht nur eine Erfindung von Rousseau sind, erleben zunächst nur Michael, Walt, Sawyer und Jin auf dem Floß. Sie treffen auf dem Ozean auf ein kleines Boot, auf dem sich vier Personen mit zerschlissener Kleidung befinden: Eine Frau, männliche Zwillinge und ein bärtiger Mann mit Wollmütze, der der Anführer zu sein scheint und die Gespräche führt. Michael erzählt ihnen, dass sie einen Flugzeugabsturz überlebt haben und dass es noch mehr Überlebende gibt, aber der Mann erwidert, dass sie "den Jungen mitnehmen müssen". Sawyer wird misstrauisch und will seine Waffe ziehen, aber die Anderen schalten ihren Scheinwerfer aus und schießen ihm in die Schulter. Sawyer geht über Bord und Jin springt hinterher, während die Männer das Floß betreten und Walt entführen. Dabei wird auch Michael über Bord geworfen. Bevor die Anderen wegfahren, wirft die Frau einen Molotowcocktail auf das Floß und zerstört es damit. Primitive Inselbewohner (Staffel 2) Die Überlebenden des Heckteils thumb|left|240px|Die Prozession der Anderen Als Jin, Sawyer und Michael von der Strömung zurück zur Insel gebracht werden, treffen sie dort auf die Überlebenden des Heckteils. Jin, Sawyer und Michael werden für Andere gehalten und glauben selbst, dass sie sich in der Gefangenschaft der Anderen befinden. Nach kurzer Zeit wird dieses Missverständnis jedoch geklärt. Kurz bevor die Überlebenden des Heckteils beschließen, zum Strandlager zu wandern, beobachten Jin und Eko aus einem Versteck eine Prozession der Anderen, die in unheimlicher Stille vorüberzieht. Sie bewegen sich in nahezu unheimlicher Stille und tragen zerschlissene Kleidung und keine Schuhe. Unter ihnen befindet sich auch ein Kind, das einen Teddybär bei sich trägt. Während die Überlebenden über die Insel wandern, kommt es zu mindestens einer weiteren Entführung. Die Gruppe erklimmt einen Hügel und bemerkt erst danach, dass Cindy Chandler entführt wurde. Beobachtung thumb|right|220px|[[Videoüberwachung|Das Videosignal aus der Schwan-Station]] Kurz nach der Vereinigung der beiden Gruppen wird Paulo Zeuge eines Gesprächs zwischen Ben und Juliet in der Perlen-Station, das sie führen, während sie Jack über eine versteckte Kamera in der Schwan-Station beobachten. Das Gespräch suggeriert, dass sie vorhaben, Michael dazu zu bringen, Jack, Kate und Sawyer zu den Anderen zu bringen und dass Jack durch Kate und Sawyer dazu gebracht werden soll, etwas zu tun. Außerdem wird suggeriert, dass Tom die Überlebenden vor und nach diesem Ereignis von der Perlen-Station aus überwacht. Während Michael den Computer in der Schwan-Station bedient, kommt es wiederholt vor, dass sich ein Textchat auf dem Bildschirm erscheint. Der Gesprächspartner am anderen Ende behauptet, Walt zu sein, allerdings ist es auch möglich, dass die Anderen nur vorgeben, Walt zu sein, um Michael zu beeinflussen. Dass der Chat nur erscheint, wenn Michael alleine am Computer sitzt und wieder verschwindet, wenn jemand dazukommt, unterstützt die These, dass die Anderen Michael beobachten und mit ihm Kontakt aufnehmen. Die Grenze thumb|left|280px|[[Kate als Geisel der Anderen]] Michael zieht auf eigene Faust los, um Walt zu befreien und hintergeht dafür Jack und Locke, wird jedoch schnell von den Anderen gefangen genommen. Jack, Locke und Sawyer versuchen ihn einzuholen, und werden ihrerseits heimlich von Kate verfolgt, die jedoch ebenfalls von den Anderen gefangen genommen wird. der bärtige Andere konfrontiert die drei und hält eine Ansprache über die Insel: "Sagt mal, wenn ihr das erste Mal jemanden in seinem Haus besucht, zieht ihr dann eure Schuhe aus und macht es euch mit den Füßen auf dem Tisch bequem, geht in seine Küche und esst Sachen, die euch nicht gehören? Öffnet ihr Türen, obwohl es euch nichts angeht, was dahinter zu finden ist? Jemand, der sehr viel klüger war als alle, die hier versammelt sind hat mal gesagt "Schon seit Anbeginn der Menschheit sind wir mit unbändiger Neugier gesegnet." Du weißt, wozu Neugier führen kann, nicht wahr, Jack? Das ist nicht eure Insel. Das ist unsere Insel. Und dass ihr noch lebt hat nur einen Grund... Weil wir euch am Leben lassen." Anschließend beweist er, dass sie in der Überzahl sind und verlangt die Waffen der drei im Austausch für Kate. Er definiert den Ort, an dem sie sich gerade befinden als "Grenze" und erklärt, dass alles, was bisher passiert ist, ein Missverständnis war, das zu "etwas anderem" wird, wenn die Überlebenden die Grenze überschreiten. Täuschung Kurz nach diesen Ereignissen beschließt Jack, eine Armee aufzustellen, um gegen die Anderen zu ziehen und Sawyer nutzt diesen Umstand aus, um an sämtliche Waffen zu kommen. Er beauftragt Charlie damit, Sun anzugreifen und es wie einen Angriff der Anderen aussehen zu lassen. Bei den "Ermittlungen" weist Sawyer auf Unstimmigkeiten hin und lenkt den Verdacht auf Jack und Ana-Lucia, die den Angriff als Vorwand für den Aufbau der Armee nutzen könnte oder um an die Waffen zu kommen. Später offenbart er den Überlebenden jedoch, dass er selbst die Waffen an sich genommen hat. Der Gefangene thumb|right|250px|[[Ben|Der Gefangene]] Einen Tag später übergibt Rousseau den Überlebenden einen Mann, der in eine ihrer Fallen getappt ist und von dem sie annimmt, dass er ein Anderer ist. Er wird in der Waffenkammer der Schwan-Station eingesperrt und von Sayid gegen Jacks Willen unter Folter verhört. Der Mann behauptet, dass sein Name "Henry Gale" ist und dass er aus Minnesota stammt. Er erzählt, dass er mit seiner Frau in einem Heißluftballon vor vier Monaten auf der Insel abgestürzt ist und dass sie vor drei Wochen an einer Krankheit gestorben ist. Später beweisen Sayid, Ana-Lucia und Charlie, dass seine Geschichte nicht stimmt, als sie den Ballon finden. Die Beweislage deutet außerdem darauf hin, dass der echte Henry Gale definitiv erst nach dem Absturz gestorben ist und begraben wurde. Der Gefangene gesteht, dass er ein Anderer ist und dass er getötet werden wird, wenn er etwas erzählt. Allerdings suggeriert er, dass der bärtige Andere nicht der Anführer ist. Er deutet außerdem an, dass es sein Auftrag war, Locke zu holen. Während seines Aufenthalts ist der Gefangene äußerst manipulativ. Er treibt einen Keil zwischen Jack und Locke und verunsichert sie mehrmals. Eko scheint aus irgendeinem Grund zu wissen, dass der Mann ein Anderer ist, da er ihn um Vergebung dafür bittet, dass er in Notwehr zwei Andere umgebracht hat. Obwohl der Gefangene während der Verriegelung eine Gelegenheit zur Flucht hat, ergreift er sie nicht. Er wird erst später von Michael befreit. Michael thumb|left|x220px|[[Michael verrät die Überlebenden]] Nach dem Treffen an der Grenze wird Michael in das Lager der Anderen gebracht. Er wird über Walt befragt und man entnimmt ihm eine Blutprobe. Nach einer Woche Gefangenschaft darf Michael kurz mit Walt reden und erfährt dann die Bedingung für seine Freilassung: Er soll den Anderen, der sich in der Gefangenschaft der Überlebenden befindet, freilassen. Außerdem soll er Jack, Sawyer, Kate und Hurley zu den Anderen führen. Im Gegenzug erhält er dafür das Boot der Anderen, um die Insel zusammen mit Walt verlassen zu können. Als Jack und Kate an der Grenze auf Andere warten, um einen Gefangenenaustausch vorzuschlagen, kehrt Michael zurück. Er befreit den Gefangenen und erschießt dabei Ana-Lucia und Libby. Dann schießt er sich selbst in die Schulter. Dann überzeugt er die vier Überlebenden davon, ihn zu begleiten. Die fünf ziehen los, obwohl Jack nach einem Gespräch mit Sayid sicher ist, dass Michael vorhat, sie zu verraten. Trotz dieses Wissens werden sie jedoch von den Anderen aus einem Hinterhalt heraus am Ausgang der Kapselpost überwältigt und zum Pier der Pala-Fähre gebracht. Dort erscheint auch der Gefangene, der wie der Anführer der Anderen auftritt. Er lässt Walt frei und übergibt Michael das Boot und weist ihn an, einen Kompasskurs von 325° einzuhalten, um die Insel zu verlassen. Nach Michaels Abfahrt und nach der Entladung wird Hurley freigelassen und zum Strandlager zurückgeschickt. Er soll die anderen Überlebenden davor warnen, jemals zum Pier zu kommen oder zu versuchen, die Gefangenen zu befreien. Die äußere Erscheinung thumb|right|220px|Das [[Scheindorf]] Die Anderen wirken wie bei Walts Entführung sehr heruntergekommen und tragen zerschlissene Kleidung. Ihr Dorf besteht nur aus einfachen Hütten und Zelten und darin befindet sich scheinbar eine weitere DHARMA-Station, von der Michael jedoch zunächst nur die Tür sieht. Es ist eine große Doppeltür mit dem DHARMA-Logo darauf, die in einen Berg eingelassen ist und bewacht wird. Die Anderen konstruieren ihre Werkzeuge wie zum Beispiel Fischnetze selbst. Als Sayid das Dorf jedoch später untersucht, ist es komplett verlassen und hinter der Tür befindet sich lediglich massiver Fels. Das gesamte Dorf ist nur ein Ablenkungsmanöver, damit die Überlebenden einen falschen Eindruck bekommen und die Anderen unterschätzen. Auch das äußere Erscheinungsbild der Anderen ist nicht zutreffend. Als Kate Claire zur Stab-Station begleitet, findet sie dort in einem Spind einen falschen Bart, Theaterkleber und eine Wollmütze. Diese Gegenstände gehören dem bärtigen Anderen, der bei Walts Entführung und an der Grenze die Gespräche geführt hat. In einer Rückblende sieht Claire ihn außerdem glattrasiert. Sie steht jedoch unter dem Einfluss von Medikamenten und eventuell auch Drogen und hat ihn außerdem zuvor noch nie gesehen. thumb|left|200px|Die "Requisiten" der Anderen Als Michael mit Walt sprechen darf, versucht dieser ihm zu sagen, dass die Anderen "anders sind als sie aussehen" und "etwas vorspielen." Eine Andere namens Ms. Klugh hält ihn jedoch davon ab, mehr zu verraten und droht ihm damit, ihn wieder in "den Raum" zu stecken. Am Pier der Pala-Fähre kommt es schließlich zur Enthüllung. Kate sagt, dass sie weiß, dass der Bart des bärtigen Anderen nicht echt ist und Ms. Klugh verrät daraufhin versehentlich, dass der Bärtige Tom heißt. Er entfernt seinen Bart und enthüllt aus Rache, dass ihr Name Bea ist. Als schließlich der ehemalige Gefangene dort eintrifft, der scheinbar der Anführer der Anderen ist, spricht er Tom darauf an, wieso er seinen Bart nicht trägt. Es ist daher möglich, dass die Anderen vorhatten, die Maskerade aus irgendeinem Grund länger aufrechtzuerhalten. Die Gesellschaft der Anderen (Staffel 3) Gesellschaft thumb|right|225px|[[Die Baracken. ]] In der dritten Staffel werden viele Aspekte der Gesellschaft der Anderen gezeigt. Im Gegensatz zu ihren bisherigen Auftritten, in denen sie den Eindruck gemacht haben, dass sie sehr heruntergekommen sind und in sehr einfachen Verhältnissen leben, sind die Anderen tatsächlich sehr fortschrittlich. Sie leben in einem kleinen Dorf, das aus kleinen modernen Häusern besteht und über Elektrizität und fließend heißes Wasser verfügt. Alles dort ist sehr sauber und es gibt Gärten und Spielplätze. Ihre Kleidung ist modern und frisch und es gibt einen Buch-Club. Später stellt sich jedoch in einer Rückblende heraus, dass dieses Dorf die Wohnstätte der Mitarbeiter der DHARMA Initiative ist und dass die Anderen erst nach der Säuberung dort eingezogen sind. Außerdem tragen die Feinde vor der Säuberung sehr alte und zerschlissene Kleidung. Locke kritisiert diese Lebensweise in einem Gespräch mit Ben: "Weil du betrügst. Du und deine Leute, ihr kommuniziert mit der Außenwelt, wann immer ihr wollt. Ihr kommt und geht, wie es euch gefällt. Ihr habt Strom in euren Häusern, fließendes Wasser und Waffen. Du bist ein Heuchler. Ein Pharisäer. Du hast es nicht verdient, auf dieser Insel zu sein. Wenn du eine Ahnung hättest, was es mit all dem auf sich hat, dann würdest du dir kein Hühnerfleisch in den Kühlschrank stellen." Die Anderen verlassen die Baracken, als sie von den Überlebenden entdeckt werden und ziehen zu einem "Tempel" , über den bisher nur bekannt ist, dass es sich um eine Stätte der Anderen und um einen Rückzugsort handelt. Auf einer Karte, die Ben zeichnet, ist er mit einem DHARMA-Logo markiert. Des weiteren benutzen sie die Hydra-Station, wenn sie an "Projekten" arbeiten. Dort wird auch Ben operiert, obwohl die Anderen sonst auch die Stab-Station für medizinische Zwecke nutzen. Innerhalb der Anderen gibt es eine strukturierte Hierarchie mit Ben an der Spitze, die jedoch unter einigen Autoritätskonflikten leidet. Der wohl ausgeprägteste Konflikt ist der zwischen Ben und Juliet, die es sehr tief zu treffen scheint, dass ihr freier Wille unterdrückt wird. Außerdem will Juliet Jack dazu bringen, Ben umzubringen und sie hilft Sawyer und Kate bei der Flucht. Im späteren Verlauf der Ereignisse erfährt Locke von Richard Alpert, dass er der Meinung ist, dass Ben ihre Zeit mit "Dingen (...) wie Zeugungs- und Fruchtbarkeitsproblemen" vergeudet hat und dass es wichtigere Aufgaben gibt. Dann hintergeht er Ben, indem er Locke mit Informationen versorgt, die ihm bei der Erfüllung seiner Aufgabe helfen. Später ist auch zu sehen, dass hochrangige Andere wie Richard oder Tom trotz direkter Befehle von Ben nicht in einen Kampf zwischen Locke und Mikhail eingreifen und dass Ben sich Locke beugt. Alex hilft Kate und Sawyer ebenfalls bei der Flucht, gibt Locke eine Waffe und informiert die Überlebenden darüber, dass der Angriffsplan der Anderen vorgezogen wird. thumb|left|200px|[[Isabel, "Sheriff" der Anderen. ]] Nach außen hin wird jedoch zunächst vorgegeben, dass die Entscheidungen gemeinsam getroffen werden. Die Anderen verfügen über ein eigenes Rechtssystem, dessen genauer Kodex jedoch nicht weiter erläutert wird. Es ist lediglich bekannt, dass ein Anderer für den Mord an einem weiteren Anderen die Todesstrafe erhält. Eine weitere bekannte Strafe ist ein Brandzeichen. Wenn ein Anderer eine Straftat begeht wird zunächst Isabel hinzugezogen, die laut Tom so etwas wie ein "Sheriff" ist. Dann kommt es zu einem Gerichtsverfahren, das Urteil wird verlesen und vollstreckt. Es ist Ben jedoch möglich, das Urteil aufzuheben und umzuändern. Die scheinbare Allwissenheit der Anderen wird dadurch erklärt, dass sie in der Flammen-Station eine Verbindung zur Außenwelt haben. Außerdem besitzen sie ein U-Boot, mit dem sie die Insel betreten und verlassen können. Auch wenn dies seit der Entladung nicht mehr möglich ist, erzeugt das Wissen über diese Möglichkeit einen Rückhalt für viele der neueren Anderen. In der Außenwelt selbst führen die Anderen Scheinunternehmen wie Mittelos Bioscience oder Herarat Aviation, mit denen neue Leute angeworben werden. Die bisher entführten Überlebenden scheinen außerdem irgendwie davon überzeugt worden zu sein, sich den Anderen anzuschließen. Bei der Bestattung von Colleen ist zu sehen, dass die Anderen hinduistische Traditionen praktizieren. Manipulation thumb|right|200px|[[Ben und Locke, Meister der Manipulation. ]] Die Anderen haben Jack, Kate und Sawyer gefangen genommen, damit Jack Ben operiert, bei dem sich ein Wirbelsäulentumor gebildet hat. Kate und Sawyer müssen in einem Steinbruch arbeiten, bei dem es sich um die Baustelle einer Landebahn handelt. Durch die Gesamtsituation und die zermürbende Behandlung schlafen Kate und Sawyer schließlich miteinander, was Jack über die Videoüberwachung mitansieht. Aufgrunddessen entscheidet Jack sich dazu, die Operation an Ben durchzuführen. Er nutzt die Gelegenheit jedoch dazu aus, um Kate und Sawyer zur Flucht zu verhelfen. Später erpresst er Ben, damit Juliet nicht exekutiert wird. Außerdem kann er aushandeln, dass er die Insel zusammen mit Juliet verlassen darf. Ben manipuliert wiederum Locke, und bringt ihn dazu, das U-Boot der Anderen zu sprengen. Dann lässt er ihn glauben, dass er sich ihnen anschließen kann und alles über die Insel erfahren wird. Er muss dafür jedoch ein Bekenntnis ablegen, indem er seinen eigenen Vater umbringt, der auf die Insel gebracht wurde. Locke kann sich jedoch nicht dazu überwinden und enttäuscht die restlichen Anderen, wie Ben es erwartet hat. Als er mit Hilfe von Richard Alpert und Sawyer die Aufgabe jedoch später erfüllen kann, hat Locke Ben in der Hand. Er demütigt Ben vor den restlichen Anderen und lässt sich zu Jacob bringen. Auf dem Rückweg hintergeht Ben ihn jedoch und schießt ihm in den Bauch und lässt ihn in dem Massengrab liegen. Des weiteren manipuliert Ben die Anderen an sich, indem er behauptet, dass die Kommunikation mit der Außenwelt durch die Entladung gestört wurde, lässt sie aber in dem Glauben, dass sie die Insel jederzeit in dem U-Boot verlassen können. Tatsächlich wird die Kommunikation jedoch bewusst gestört: Ben kommandiert Bonnie und Greta heimlich zum Dienst in der Spiegel-Station ab und erzählt den restlichen Anderen, dass die beiden einen Auftrag in Kanada ausführen. Die Anderen betreiben mit Hilfe einer Einrichtung namens Raum 23 Gehirnwäsche. Die bisher einzigen bekannten Betroffenen sind Karl und Walt. Karl wird dort festgehalten, weil Ben Angst hat, dass er Alex schwängert, was zu ihrem Tod führen würde. Überläufer thumb|left|x280px|[[Juliet steht zwischen den Fronten]] Als die Anderen die Baracken verlassen, lassen sie Juliet dort zusammen mit Jack, Kate und Sayid zurück. Sie will sich den Überlebenden anschließen, wird jedoch größtenteils misstrauisch empfangen. Sie kann jedoch nach und nach Vertrauen gewinnen. Kurz nach ihrer Ankunft zeigt Claire Symptome einer Krankheit, die von Juliet behandelt wird. Später bringt sie Sun zur Stab-Station und führt eine Ultraschalluntersuchung durch, damit sie erfährt, ob sie auf der Insel schwanger geworden ist oder schon vor dem Absturz, um herauszufinden, ob Sun an der Schwangerschaft sterben wird oder nicht. Später stellt sich jedoch heraus, dass Juliet als Spionin der Anderen agiert und die Zelte der schwangeren Frauen markieren sollte. Außerdem wurden die Symptome bei Claire durch ein Implantat kontrolliert ausgelöst und das Heilmittel wurde in der Nähe platziert. Juliet hintergeht Ben jedoch und informiert die Überlebenden über den bevorstehenden Angriff der Anderen und über die Funktion der Spiegel-Station, damit sie ein Abwehrmanöver vorbereiten und mit dem Frachtschiff Kontakt aufnehmen können. Locke schließt sich wiederum den Anderen an und verfolgt dabei seine eigenen Ziele. Er zerstört gezielt eine Kommunikationsmöglichkeit mit der Außenwelt und das U-Boot der Anderen. Ben verspricht ihm, dass er sich ihnen anschließen kann und dass er alles über die Insel erfahren wird. Locke muss dafür jedoch ein Bekenntnis ablegen, indem er seinen Vater tötet. Wie von Ben erwartet scheitert Locke dabei jedoch und enttäuscht die Anderen. Nachdem er die Aufgabe schließlich mit Hilfe von Richard Alpert und Sawyer doch noch bewältigen kann , hat er Ben in der Hand und erniedrigt ihn vor den restlichen Anderen. Er verlangt, dass er zu Jacob gebracht wird und wird auf dem Rückweg wiederum von Ben verraten. Dieser schießt ihm in den Bauch und lässt ihn angeschossen im Massengrab zurück. Anführer thumb|right|200px|Der angeblich wahre Anführer: [[Jacob. ]] Ein wiederkehrendes Thema in der dritten Staffel ist die Führungsfigur der Anderen. Es stellt sich heraus, dass Ben, der diese Position eigentlich innehat, eine weitere Autorität über sich hat: Jacob. Laut Bens eigener Aussage ist er der einzige, der mit Jacob kommunizieren kann und darf und dass man nicht einfach so zu ihm hingeht sondern gerufen wird. Locke bezweifelt dies jedoch und wirft ihm vor, das alles nur zu erfinden, um die Anderen zu manipulieren. Locke schafft es, Ben dazu zu bringen, ihn zu Jacob zu bringen und die beiden wandern zu einer kleinen alten Hütte mitten im Dschungel. Ben sagt, dass Jacob Technologie hasst und im Inneren befinden sich auch nur sehr altmodische Sachen. Lockes Zweifel werden zunächst weiter verstärkt, als Ben mit einem leeren Schaukelstuhl spricht. thumb|left|200px|[[Ben und Locke. ]] Als Locke sich umdreht, um zu gehen, ertönt jedoch eine tiefe Stimme, die sagt "Hilf mir". Locke dreht sich um und glaubt, dass Ben dies gesagt hat, aber als er seine Taschenlampe einschaltet, erbebt die gesamte Hütte, Gegenstände fliegen umher und Ben wird gegen eine Wand geschleudert, woraufhin Locke die Flucht ergreift. Für Einen Sekundenbruchteil ist ein alter Mann mit Bart und langen Haaren und sehr alter Kleidung in dem Schaukelstuhl zu sehen. Locke glaubt jedoch auch trotz dieser Ereignisse nicht daran, dass Jacob tatsächlich existiert. Abgesehen von Jacob gibt es allerdings auch innerhalb der Anderen Autoritätsprobleme. Der wohl präsenteste Konflikt ist der zwischen Ben und Locke. Ben wird jedoch auch von weiteren Anderen kritisiert beziehungsweise hintergangen: Juliet stört sich daran, dass der freie Wille unterdrückt wird, schmiedet ein Mordkomplott gegen ihn, hilft Kate und Sawyer bei der Flucht, tötet Danny Pickett und verrät den Überlebenden von Bens Angriffsplänen und von der Spiegel-Station. Richard Alpert erzählt Locke, dass Ben die Zeit der Anderen mit Sachen wie "Zeugungs- und Fruchtbarkeitsproblemen" vergeudet, obwohl sie wichtigere Aufgaben haben und versorgt Locke mit Informationen, die ihm dabei helfen, seine Aufgabe zu erfüllen. Alex hilft Kate und Sawyer ebenfalls bei der Flucht, gibt Locke eine Waffe und informiert die Überlebenden über den vorgezogenen Zeitplan des Angriffs. Der Verrat von Juliet und Alex führt dazu, dass der Angriff der Anderen abgewehrt wird und dass viele der Anderen getötet werden. Außerdem schaffen es die Überlebenden, den Frachter zu kontaktieren, der vor der Küste liegt. Ben wird des weiteren überwältigt und zu einem Gefangenen der Überlebenden, während Locke sich noch weiter distanziert, als er Naomi Dorrit umbringt und Jack daran hindern will, den Frachter zu kontaktieren. Die Insel (Staffel 4) Rückzug und Verteidigung Die Ankunft der Kahana bringt sowohl für die Anderen wie auch für die Überlebenden eine große Bedrohung mit sich. Es stellt sich schnell heraus, dass die Neuankömmling hinter Ben her sind. Dieser ist der einzige Andere, der zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht im Tempel ist. Er befindet sich zunächst noch als Gefangener bei den Überlebenden und kann sich bei der Spaltung Lockes Gruppe anschließen, die sich in den Baracken einquartiert. Dort wird jedoch weiterhin isoliert eingesperrt. Trotzdem scheint dies alles ein Teil seines Plans zu sein. Da Ben weiß, dass er und die Insel Primärziele sind, unternimmt er alles was ihm zur Verteidigung möglich ist und rechtfertigt sich häufig damit, dass er etwas im Namen der Insel tut. Er versucht bereits vor den Ereignissen am Sendeturm die Ankunft des Frachters zu verhindern, in dem er Michael als Spion engangiert. Es ist allerdings nicht klar, woher Ben bereits weiß, dass ein Frachter zur Insel geschickt wird, da er sehr überrascht wirkt, als Mikhail ihm von der Fallschirmspringerin berichtet. Michael heuert unter dem Namen Kevin Johnson als Deckhelfer auf dem Schiff an und soll Ben Informationen über die Menschen an Bord übermitteln. Anschließend soll er die Kommunikationsausrüstung und die Maschinen zerstören. Dies gelingt ihm auch, allerdings hat sich das Schiff der Insel bereits weit genug genähert, um mit einem Helikopter übersetzen zu können. Charlotte Lewis und Daniel Faraday, zwei Mitglieder des Wissenschaftsteams der Kahana unternehmen eine geheime Expedition zur Sturm-Station, um diese zu deaktivieren. Ihrer Aussage nach wurde sie von Ben aktiviert, der mit dem dort befindlichen Giftgas alle Bewohner der Insel töten will, wie er es schon einmal bei der Säuberung getan hat. Allerdings sind die genauen Umstände sehr widersprüchlich, da Ben sich zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch als Gefangener in den Baracken befindet und er durch diese Tat auch sich selbst und andere Menschen, die ihm wichtig sind, wie zum Beispiel Alex opfern würde. Andererseits wird durch Harper Stanhope impliziert, dass dies ein Teil von Bens Plan ist, als sie Juliet eine Nachricht von Ben überbringt. Sie erzählt, dass Charlotte und Daniel diejenigen sind, die vorhaben, das Gas freizusetzen und dass Ben will, dass Juliet sie daran hindert. Juliet begibt sich zur Station und stellt dort die beiden Wissenschaftler, lässt sich jedoch von ihnen überzeugen, dass sie die Gefahr neutralisieren wollen, was ihnen schließlich auch gelingt. Ben schafft es kurze Zeit nach diesen Ereignissen schließlich, Locke davon zu überzeugen, ihn freizulassen und informiert ihn über Charles Widmore. Nachdem er auch die anderen Mitglieder von Lockes Gruppe einweiht schickt er seine Tochter Alex, Rousseau und Karl zum Tempel, wo sich auch die restlichen Anderen befinden. Er erklärt, dass es sich dabei um den „letzten sicheren Ort auf der Insel handelt“, der für die Überlebenden von Flug 815 nicht zugänglich ist. Bei dem Angriff der Söldner auf die Baracken wird impliziert, dass Ben eine gewisse Kontrolle über das Monster hat und es zumindest herbeirufen kann. Nachdem Martin Keamy, der Anführer der Angreifer, Alex als Druckmittel benutzt und erschießt, begibt Ben sich in einen altertümlich wirkenden Gang hinter dem geheimen Raum in seinem Haus, in dem auch einige Hieroglyphen zu sehen sind. Einige Zeit später erscheint das Monster und greift die Söldner an. Es ist bisher nicht bekannt, wie weit genau diese Kontrolle reicht. Dort warten die Anderen, die von Richard angeführt werden, im Hinterhalt und töten sämtliche Söldner. Keamy überlebt jedoch und folgt Ben bis in den geheimen Bereich unter der Orchideen-Station. Dort wird er von Ben getötet, der sich in vollem Bewusstsein darüber ist, dass er damit auch alle Menschen auf der Kahana dem Untergang weiht, da Keamy einen Pulsmesser trägt, der bei seinem Tod eine Bombe auf dem Schiff aktiviert. Die Insel wird schließlich dadurch gerettet, dass Ben das Rad unter der Orchideen-Station bedient und sie damit verschiebt. Interessanterweise tragen die Anderen bei ihrem Angriff auf die Söldner erneut zerschlissene Kleidung, was suggeriert, dass hinter dieser Lebensart mehr als nur Täuschung stecken könnte. }} Opferungen Im Rahmen der Verteidigung der Insel gegen die Angreifer von der Kahana ist häufig das Motiv „Opfern“ zu finden, die von Ben erbracht werden müssen und die häufig sehr widersprüchlich interpretierbar sind. Sollte Ben tatsächlich die Sturm-Station aktiviert haben (siehe obiger Abschnitt), so würde dies bedeuten, dass er sich selbst und Menschen, die er liebt, wie Alex, opfern würde, um die Insel zu schützen. Er vermittelt Michael, dass er im Gegensatz zu Charles Widmore kein „gewissenloser Killer“ ist und daher keine Unschuldigen auf der Kahana töten will. }} Bei dem Angriff auf die Baracken opfert Ben seine Tochter Alex, die Keamys Geisel ist, damit er selbst nicht gefangen genommen wird, weil er weiß, dass die Angreifer dann jeden Bewohner der Insel töten werden. }} Im Laufe der Verteidigung wird der Führungswechsel bei den Anderen, der bereits vor der Ankunft des Frachters angedeutet wurde, weiter fortgesetzt. Locke weiß zunächst nicht, was er nach der Spaltung genau tun soll und ist auch nicht in der Lage, Jacobs Hütte wiederzufinden. Er versucht indirekt und unbewusst, Hilfe von Ben zu erhalten, der seine Situation jedoch genießt und Locke manipuliert und ärgert. Erst als er nicht mehr als Gefangener behandelt wird, versorgt er Locke mit Informationen. Kurz nach dem Angriff auf die Baracken stellt sich tatsächlich ein Wandel ein. Locke hat eine Vision von Horace Goodspeed, die ihm einen Weg zu Jacobs Hütte zeigt, was Ben mit den Worten „Früher hatte ich auch Träume.“ kommentiert. An der Hütte angekommen lässt Ben Locke alleine hereingehen. In der Station selbst führt er Locke und dreht selbst das Rad, um die Insel zu verschieben, da derjenige, der dies tut, die Insel verlassen muss. So kann Locke seine Stelle als Anführer der Anderen einnehmen. }} Lebensweise Man konnte zunächst davon ausgehen, dass die Anderen möglicherweise "Eingeborene" oder "Wilde" seien. In der zweiten Staffel und noch mehr in der dritten erweist sich dies aber als Teil einer ausgeklügelten Illusion. * In entdeckt Kate in der Stab-Station ein Schließfach, das einen falschen Bart, Theaterkleber und zerlumpte Kleidungsstücke enthält. In den Rückblicken der gleichen Folge erscheinen die Anderen als Wissenschaftler und Mediziner. * Tom erscheint auch des öfteren ohne seinen Bart; etwa in oder . Dort nimmt er seinen Bart ab, weil Kate ihm offenbart, dass sie weiß, dass der Bart nicht echt ist. Ms. Klugh bestätigt dies gegenüber Kate, und offenbart dabei seinen richtigen Namen. Tom bedankt sich bei Kate, das juckende Utensil endlich abnehmen zu können. Ben scheint jedoch enttäuscht zu sein, Tom ohne den Bart zu sehen. * Nach seiner Rückkehr in behauptet Michael, es gebe nur etwa 22 Andere, darunter viele Alte und Frauen, die in Zelten und Tipis leben; insgesamt soll es ihnen schlechter gehen als den Überlebenden. Dies ist jedoch alles Teil der Illusion. * Michael behauptet ebenfalls, dass Walt, Cindy, Emma, Zack und die anderen Entführten in einer Station nahe dem Lager der Anderen sind, deren Eingang von zwei bewaffneten Anderen bewacht wird. Diese Station, die Tür, erweist sich in aber augenscheinlich als Attrappe. * In sagt Walt, die Anderen würden "nur so tun" und seien "nicht die, für die sie sich ausgeben". Er spricht außerdem von "Tests", die an ihm durchgeführt werden. "Gute Menschen" Die Unterscheidung in "gute" und "böse" Menschen scheint eine besondere Bedeutung für die Anderen zu haben. Ethan versucht mehrmals, die von ihm entführte Claire davon überzeugen, dass sie "gute Menschen" bzw. eine "gute Familie" seien. Auch Ben teilt diese Überzeugung: gegenüber Ana-Lucia sagt er, die Leute, die sie getötet hat, wären "gute Menschen" gewesen ( ). Auch gegenüber Michael sagt er, sie seien "die Guten" ( ). Während seiner Gefangenschaft behauptet Ben ebenfalls, dass John einer der "Guten" sei und er gekommen sei, um ihn für ihre Gruppe anzuwerben. Unklar ist jedoch, ob die Anderen tatsächlich dieser Auffassung sind oder ob diese Aussage nur Teil von Bens Manipulationsversuchen gewesen ist. Es wird vermutet, dass die Anderen nur jene Leute entführen, von denen sie glauben, sie seien "gute Menschen" ("Nathan war kein guter Mensch. Darum stand er nicht auf der Liste." von Goodwin in ). Mitglieder Zusätzlich erscheinen zahlreiche weitere Andere, die aber keine größeren Funktionen zu haben scheinen: * Drei Andere, die Tom bei Walts Entführung behilflich sind. Die zwei Männer sind anscheinend Zwillinge, die Frau zerstört das Floß mit einem Molotov-Cocktail. * Drei Entführer (2 Männer, 1 Frau) wurden von Mr. Eko und Ana-Lucia beim Versuch einer weiteren Entführung getötet. * mehrere unbekannte Andere in der Stab-Station. * Zahlreiche Andere in ihrem vermeintlichen Lager. * Zwei Andere beschatten die vier Überlebenden, die auf der Liste stehen und mit Michael reisen. Einer wird von Sawyer erschossen. Offene Fragen :Für unbestätigte Theorien über die ungelösten Fragen, siehe: Die Anderen (Theorien) * Wer sind die Anderen? * Was ist ihr Ziel / Zweck? * Woher kommen sie? * Wie kamen sie auf die Insel? * Waren manche von ihnen schon von Geburt an auf der Insel? * Können sie das Monster kontrollieren * Warum hinterlassen sie keine Spuren? (vermutlich weil sie die Insel schon so lange kennen und gelernt haben, sich zu bewegen ohne Spuren zu hinterlassen) Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Ungelöst !